gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA V
As in previous Grand Theft Auto games, radio stations play a big part in Grand Theft Auto V. Like the weapon system, switching between radio stations is now done by bringing up a radio station wheel to jump to any station, or turn off the radio. In the PS4 version, the player can utilise the Touch Pad to change stations by swiping up or down. Radio interference is heard when listening to a specific station and trying to leave the zone where that signal is available. Blaine County Radio can only be selected in Blaine County and WCTR in Los Santos County. If the player leaves the county while listening to the respective station, the radio will change automatically to the alternate in the new county. These are the radio stations in Grand Theft Auto V. So far, there are 19 in-game radio stations, with 18 active stations in each county and 1 custom station modified by the player: West Coast Classics West Coast Classics is hosted by DJ Pooh and plays 80's/90's West Coast Rap. *2Pac - Ambitionz az a Ridah (1996) *Compton's Most Wanted - Late Night Hype (1990) *DJ Quik - Dollaz & Sense (1995) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg - Still D.R.E (1999) *King Tee - Played Like a Piano (1990) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg - The Next Episode (2000) *Ice Cube - You Know How We Do It (1994) *Kausion - What You Wanna Do? (1995) *Kurupt - C-Walk (1998) *Mack 10 & Tha Dogg Pound - Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) *MC Eiht - Streiht Up Menace (1993) *N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction (1991) *N.W.A - Gangsta Gangsta (1988) *Tha Dogg Pound - What Would U Do? (1995) *Snoop Dogg - Gin and Juice (1993) *Geto Boys - Mind Playin' Tricks on Me (1991) *Too $hort - So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Bone Thugs-n-Harmony - 1st of tha Month (1995) *CPO feat. MC Ren - Ballad of a Menace (1990) * E-40 - Captain Save a Hoe (1994) * Eazy-E feat. Ice Cube - No More ?'s (1988) * Jayo Felony - Sherm Stick (1995) * Luniz feat. Michael Marshall - I Got 5 on It (1995) * South Central Cartel - Servin' 'Em Heat (1993) * Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show (1993) * * The Conscious Daughters - We Roll Deep (1993) * The Lady of Rage feat. Snoop Dogg - Afro Puffs (1994) * Warren G - This D.J. (1994) * Westside Connection - Bow Down (1996) Radio Los Santos Radio Los Santos is hosted by Big Boy and plays Modern Rap. *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar - Illuminate (2012) *A$AP Rocky feat. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts - R-Cali (2013) *Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *BJ the Chicago Kid feat. Freddie Gibbs & Problem - Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *The Game feat. 2 Chainz & Rick Ross- Ali Bomaye (2012) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin' (2012) *Future - How It Was (2013) *Problem feat. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *Clyde Carson feat. The Team - Slow Down (2012) *Gucci Mane feat. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Danny Brown & Action Bronson - Bad News (2014) *G-Side feat. G-Mane - Relaxin' (2011) *A$AP Ferg - Work (2013) *Trouble feat. Gucci Mane - Everday (2014) *Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) *Travi$ Scott feat. 2 Chainz & T.I. - Upper Echelon (2013) *Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky & Zelooperz - Kush Coma (2013) *Ace Hood feat. Future & Rick Ross - Bugatti (2013) *Schoolboy Q feat. Kendrick Lamar - Collard Greens (2013) *Chuck Inglish feat. Ab-Soul & Mac Miller - Came Thru/Easily (2013) *Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane - Work (2013) *Problem & IamSu feat. Bad Lucc & Sage The Gemini - Do It Big (2013) *Skeme - Millions (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Schoolboy Q - Hunnid Stax (2014) *Freddie Gibbs & Mike Dean - Sellin' Dope (2014) *Young Scooter feat. Trinidad James - I Can't Wait (2013) Los Santos Rock Radio Los Santos Rock Radio is hosted by Kenny Loggins and plays Classic Rock. *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *The Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1986) *The Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1979) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock'n Me (1976) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (1969) *Starship - We Built This City (1985) *Mountain - Mississipi Queen (1970) *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986) *Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) *Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night (1982) *Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1988) *Kansas - Carry On, Wayward Son (1976) *Boston - Peace of Mind (1976) *Harry Chapin - Cat's in the Cradle (1974) *Survivor - Burning Heart (1986) *Humble Pie - 30 Days in the Hole (1972) *ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) *Yes - Roundabout (1972) *Broken English - Comin' On Strong (1987) Non-Stop-Pop FM Non-Stop-Pop FM is hosted by Cara Delevingne and plays Modern Pop Music. *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (Rapino Bros. 7" Single) (1993) *Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *Robyn feat. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *The Blow Monkeys feat Kim Mazelle - Wait (1989) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (1996) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *Robbie Williams feat. Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) *M83 - Midnight City (2011) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (2010) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *Real Life - Send Me an Angel (1983) The Lowdown 91.1 The Lowdown 91.1 is hosted by Mama G (Pam Grier) and plays Soul Music. *Aaron Neville - Hercules (1973) *B.T. Express - Do It ('Til You're Satisfied) (1974) *El Chicano - Viva Tirado (1970) *George McCrae - I Get Lifted (1974) *Marlena Shaw - California Soul (1969) *Smokey Robinson - Cruisin' (1979) *The Delfonics - Ready or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide from Love) (1968) *The Five Stairsteps - O-O-H Child (1970) *The Soul Searchers - Ashley's Roachclip (1974) *The Trammps - Rubber Band (1972) *The Undisputed Truth - Smiling Faces Sometimes (1971) *War - The Cisco Kid (1973) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Brass Construction - Changin' (1975) *Johnny "Guitar" Watson - Superman Lover (1976) *Ohio Players - Climax (1974) *Pleasure - Bouncy Lady (1975) *The Delfonics - Funny Feeling (1970) *The Chakachas - Stories (1972) *The Jackson Sisters - I Believe In Miracles (1973) *Eric Burdon & War - Magic Mountain (1976) Rebel Radio Rebel Radio is hosted by Jesco White and plays Country Music. *Charlie Feathers - Can't Hardly Stand It (1956) *Hank Thompson - It Don't Hurt Anymore (1957) *Hasil Adkins - Get Outta My Car (1966) *Jerry Reed - You Took All the Ramblin' Out of Me (1972) *Johnny Cash - The General Lee (1981) *Johnny Paycheck - It Won't Be Long (And I'll Be Hating You) (1968) *Ozark Mountain Daredevils - If You Wanna Get to Heaven (1973) *Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way (1975) *Waylon Jennings - I Ain't Living Long Like This (1979) *Willie Nelson - Whiskey River (1973) *C.W. McCall - Convoy (1975) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Homer & Jethro - She Made Toothpicks Of The Timber Of My Heart (1963) *The Highwaymen - Highwayman (1985) *Tammy Wynette - D-I-V-O-R-C-E (1968) *Ray Price - Crazy Arms (1956) *Marvin Jackson - Dippin' Snuff (1957) *Charlie Feathers - Get With It (1956) Soulwax FM Soulwax FM is hosted by Soulwax and plays Techno/Electro House/Acid House/Acid Techno. * Palmbomen - Stock (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Fatal Error - Fatal Error (1988) * Supersempfft - Let's Beam Him Up (1979) * Mim Suleiman - Mingi (2010) * FKClub - The Strange Art (Inflagranti Remix) (2013) * Matias Aguayo - El Sucu Tucu (2013) * Daniel Avery - Naive Response (2013) * Joe Goddard feat. Valentina - Gabriel (Soulwax Remix) (2012) * Daniel Maloso - Body Music (Original Mix) (2012) * Green Velvet & Harvard Bass - Lazer Beams (2012) * Zombie Nation - Tryouts (2012) * Tom Rowlands - Nothing But Pleasure (2013) * Jackson and His Computerband - Arp #1 (2013) * Goose - Synrise (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Transistorcake - Mr. Croissant Taker (2013) * Tiga - Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) (2012) * The Hacker - Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) (2012) * Pulp - After You (Soulwax Remix) (2013) Space 103.2 Space 103.2 is hosted by Bootsy Collins and plays Funk Music. *Bootsy's Rubber Band - I'd Rather Be With You (1976) *D-Train - You're the One for Me (1981) *Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time (1985) *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm in Love (12" Version) (1981) *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Lovin') (1981) *Kleeer - Tonight (1984) *Bernard Wright – Haboglabotribin’ (1981) *One Way - Cutie Pie (1982) *Rick James - Give It to Me Baby (1981) *Sho Nuff - Funkasize You (1978) *Stevie Wonder - Skeletons (1987) *Taana Gardner – Heartbeat (Club Version) (1981) *Zapp - Heartbreaker, Pts. 1-2 (1983) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Billy Ocean - Nights (Feel Like Getting Down) (1981) *Cameo - Back and Forth (1986) *Central Line - Walking Into Sunshine (1981) *Dazz Band - Joystick (1983) *Imagination - Flashback (1981) *Parliament - Flash Light (1977) *Parliament - Mothership Connection (Star Child) (1975) *The Fatback Band - Gotta Get My Hands On Some (Money) (1979) * Roger - Do It Roger (1981) Vinewood Boulevard Radio Vinewood Boulevard Radio is hosted by Nate Williams and Stephen Pope and plays Modern Rock. *Wavves - Nine Is God (2013) *FIDLAR - Cocaine (2013) *Bass Drum of Death - Crawling After You (2013) *Hot Snakes - This Mystic Decade (2004) *Moon Duo - Sleepwalker (2012) *Sam Flax - Fire Doesn't Burn Itself (2012) *Shark? - California Grrls (2013) *The Black Angels - Black Grease (2005) *METZ - Wet Blanket (2012) *Ceremony - Hysteria (2012) *Ty Segall Band - Diddy Wah Diddy (2012) *Thee Oh Sees - The Dream (2011) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Bleached - Next Stop (2013) *Coliseum - Used Blood (2014) *JEFF the Brotherhood - Sixpack (2012) *Mind Spiders - Fall in LIne (2012) *Nobunny - Gone For Good (2010) *The Men - Turn It Around (2012) *The Orwells - Who Needs You (2013) *The Soft Pack - Answer to Yourself (2009) Channel X Channel X is hosted by Keith Morris and plays Punk Rock. *Agent Orange - Bored of You (1980) *Black Flag - My War (1984) *Circle Jerks - Rock House (1985) *Fear - The Mouth Don't Stop (The Trouble With Women Is) (1985) *Off! - What's Next (2013) *The Adolescents - Amoeba (1981) *The Descendents - Pervert (1985) *The Germs - Lexicon Devil (1978) *The Weirdos - Life of Crime (1977) *T.S.O.L. - Abolish Government/Silent Majority (1981) *Youth Brigade - Blown Away (1983) *Suicidal Tendencies - Subliminal (1983) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *D.O.A. - The Enemy (1980) *MDC - John Wayne Was a Nazi (1980) *The Zeros - Don't Push Me Around (1980) *X - Los Angeles (1980) *D.R.I. - I Don't Need Society (1985) *Redd Kross - Linda Blair (1982) Blue Ark FM Blue Ark FM is hosted by Lee "Scratch" Perry and plays Reggae/Dub/Dancehall. *Chronixx - Odd Ras (2012) *Dennis Brown - Money In My Pocket (1972) *Gregory Isaacs - Night Nurse (1982) *Half Pint - Crazy Girl (1997) *Joe Gibbs & The Professionals - Chapter Three (1978) *Junior Delgado - Sons Of Slaves (1977) *Konshens - Gun Shot A Fire (2012) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - I Am A Madman (1986) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - Disco Devil (1977) *The Upsetters - Grumblin' Dub (1997) *Tommy Lee Sparta - Psycho (2012) *Vybz Kartel feat. Popcaan - We Never Fear Dem (2011) *Yellowman - Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt (1984) *Protoje - Kingston Be Wise (2012) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Demarco - Loyal (Royals Remix) (2014) *Busy Signal feat. Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - Kingston Town (Remix) (2012) *I-Octane - Topic of the Day (2011) *Vybz Kartel - Addi Truth (2014) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - Money Come and Money Go (2010) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - Roast Fish & Cornbread (1978) *Danny Hensworth - Mr. Money Man (1978) East Los FM 106.2 East Los FM 106.2 is hosted by Don Cheto and Camilo Lara and plays Mexican Electronica/Traditional Songs/Hip Hop/Rock/Ska. *Hechizeros Band - El Sonidito (2009) *Los Buitres de Culiacan - El Cocaino (2012) *Mexican Institute of Sound - Es-Toy (2012) *Niña Dioz - Criminal Sound (El Hijo De La Cumbia Remix) (2010) *La Vida Bohème - Radio Capital (2011) *Fandango - Autos, Moda y Rock and Roll (1987) *Don Cheto - El Tatuado (2007) *La Sonora Dinamita - Se Me Perdió La Cadenita (1978) *She's A Tease - Fiebre de Jack (2010) *Maldita Vecindad - Pachuco (1991) *Jessy Bulbo - Maldito (2007) *Milkman - Fresco (2012) *La Liga ft. Alika - Tengo El Don (2012) *Los Tigres Del Norte - La Granja (2009) *Los Ángeles Negros - El Rey Y Yo (1970) WorldWide FM WorldWide FM is hosted by Gilles Peterson and plays Chillwave/Jazz-Funk/World. *Cashmere Cat - Mirror Maru (2012) *The Hics - Cold Air (2013) *inc. - The Place (2013) *Trickski - Beginning (2011) *Mala - Ghost (2012) *Swindle - Forest Funk (2012) *Tom Browne - Throw Down (1979) *Donald Byrd - You And The Music (1975) *Candido - Thousand Finger Man (1970) *Toro Y Moi - Harm in Change (2013) *Kyodai - Breaking (2012) *Django Django - Waveforms (2011) *The Gaslamp Killer - Nissim (2012) *Owiny Sigoma Band - Harpoon Land (2013) *Guts - Brand New Revolution (2011) *Yuna - Live Your Life (MELO-X MOTHERLAND GOD MIX) (2012) *Kiko Navarro, Amor & Tucillo - Lovery (Slow Cuban Vibe Mix) (2012) *Richard Spaven - 1759 (Outro) (2010) *Hackman - Forgotten Notes (2012) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Sinkane feat. Salvatore Principato - Shark Week (2014) *William Onyeabor - Body & Soul (1980) *Four Tet - Kool FM (2013) *Mount Kimbie - Made to Stray (2013) *Anushka - World in a Room (2014) *Smokey Robinson - Why You Wanna See My Bad Side? (1978) *Randy Crawford - Street Life (1979) *Flume - What You Need (2012) *Earl Sweatshirt feat. Vince Staples & Casey Veggies - Hive (2013) *Portishead - Numb (1994) *Jon Wayne - Black Magic (2013) *Roman GianArthur - I-69 (2013) *Lion Babe - Treat Me Like Fire (2013) *Dam-Funk - Killdat (2009) *Jamie Lidell - Runaway (2014) *CHVRCHES - Recover (Cid Rim Remix) (2013) *Jimmy Edgar - Let Yrself Be (2012) *Clap! Clap! - Viajero (2014) *Maga Bo feat. Rosangela Macedo and Marcelo Yuka - No Balanço da Canoa (2012) Radio Mirror Park Radio Mirror Park is hosted by Twin Shadow and plays Indietronica Music. *Battle Tapes - Feel the Same (2012) *Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) *DJ Mehdi - Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2006) *Feathers - Dark Matter (2013) *Jai Paul - Jasmine (Demo Version) (2012) *Living Days - Little White Lie (2010) *Miami Horror - Sometimes (2009) *Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) *Toro Y Moi - So Many Details (2012) *Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes (2010) *Twin Shadow - Old Love / New Love (2013) *Y.A.C.H.T. - Psychic City (Classixx Remix) (2009) *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity (2012) *Age of Consent - Colours (2013) *Favored Nations - The Set Up (2013) *Neon Indian - Change Of Coast (2013) *Nite Jewel - Nowhere To Go (2013) *Yeasayer - Don't Come Close (2013) *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking (2013) *Poolside - Do You Believe? (2010) *The C90s - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) (2010) *HEALTH - High Pressure Dave (2013) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life (2013) *Neon Indian - Polish Girl (2011) *Mitzi - Truly Alive (2013) *KAUF - When You're Out (2013) *Panama - Always (2014) *Twin Shadow - Forget (2010) *!!! - One Girl/One Boy (2013) *SBTRKT feat. Roses Gabor - Pharaohs (2011) *Yeasayer - O.N.E. (2010) *Toro Y Moi - New Beat (2011) *Niki and the Dove - The Drummer (2011) *Little Dragon - Crystalfilm (2011) *Hot Chip - Flutes (2012) *Dom - Living In America (2010) *Holy Ghost! - Hold On (2011) *Scenic - Mesmerised (2013) *Cut Copy - Strangers in the Wind (2008) *Age of Consent - Heartbreak (2012) FlyLo FM FlyLo FM is hosted by Flying Lotus and plays IDM/Experimental Electronic/Deep House/Glitch-Hop/Rap/Trap. *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - Getting There (2012) *Clams Casino - Crystals (2013) *Flying Lotus - Crosswerved (2013) *Flying Lotus - Be Spin (2013) *Flying Lotus & Erykah Badu - See Thru To U (2013) *Flying Lotus - The Diddler (2013) *Flying Lotus - Computer Face Rmx (2011) *Hudson Mohawke - 100hm (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - The Kill (2013) *Tyler, the Creator - Garbage (2013) *Outkast - Elevators (Me & You) (1996) *Captain Murphy - Evil Grin (2013) *Flying Lotus - Catapult Man (2013) *Dabrye - Encoded Flow (2006) *Machinedrum - She Died There (2011) *DJ Rashad – It's Wack (2013) *Thundercat - Oh Sheit It's X (2013) *Flying Lotus - Stonecutters (2013) *Shadow Child - 23 (2012) *Kingdom - Stalker Ha (2011) *Aphex Twin - Windowlicker (1999) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, and PC versions *Curtis Mayfield - Eddie You Should Know Better (1972) *Doris - You Never Come Closer (1970) *Flying Lotus feat. Krayzie Bone - Medication Medication (2014) *XXYYXX - Work Title: What We Want (2014) *Lapalux - Make Money (2014) *The Gaslamp Killer - Shred You To Bits (2014) *Mono/Poly and Thundercat - B Adams (2014) *Flying Lotus - Osaka Trade (2014) *DOOM - Masquatch (2014) *Flying Lotus - Early Mountain (2014) *Dimlite - Into Vogon Skulls (2012) *KNOWER - Fuck the Makeup, Skip the Shower (2010) *Kaskade - 4 AM (Araabmuzik Remix) (2006) WCTR WCTR is a Public Talk Radio that plays the following programmes: *Chakra Attack *Chattersphere *The Fernando Show Blaine County Radio Blaine County Radio is a Public Talk Radio that plays the following programmes: *Blaine County Radio Community Hour *Beyond Insemination *Bless Your Heart The Lab FM The Lab FM is a radio station featured exclusively in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto V and hosted by The Alchemist and Oh No. *Gangrene feat. Samuel T. Herring & Earl Sweatshirt - Play It Cool (2015) *Ab-Soul feat. Aloe Blacc – Trouble (2015) *Tunde Adebimpe feat. Sal P & Sinkane – Speedline Miracle Masterpiece (2015) *MC Eiht & Freddie Gibbs feat. Kokane – Welcome to Los Santos (2015) *Phantogram – K.Y.S.A (2015) *Vybz Kartel – Fast Life (2015) *King Avriel feat. A$AP Ferg – 20's 50's 100's (2015) *MNDR feat. Killer Mike - Lock & Load (2015) *Popcaan feat. Freddie Gibbs – Born Bad (2015) *E-40 feat. Dam-Funk & Ariel Pink – California (2015) *Wavves - Leave (2015) *Curren$y & Freddie Gibbs – Fetti (2015) *Little Dragon – Wanderer (2015) Self Radio Self Radio is a custom radio station featured in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto V. The station is hosted by Cliff Lane and Andee. Trivia *In the game's Beta files the was a cut 90s Rock radio station called P.M.R, but it is believed it was replaced by Vinewood Boulevard Radio. *The PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC versions of the game feature 162 new songs (404 songs in total) spread across all radio stations, with the exception of East Los FM and Soulwax FM, which feature no new songs. The PC version adds a brand new radio station, The Lab FM, in the game, bringing the total amount of songs to 417. Glitches *A rare glitch occurs when switching radio stations; switching to the one the player wants to listen to, a song that should be playing on another radio station may take over the radio station the player just switched to. The player must wait until the song is over, and the glitch should be gone. **This glitch can also persist across multiple stations when it occurs. (i.e. Los Santos Rock Radio has been seen to play songs from Radio Los Santos and Channel X in the same session) *Occasionally, in GTA Online, when two players are in a car listening to the radio, the two players will not hear the same song playing, or if they do sometimes they don't align. *Custom songs on Self Radio often suffer from inconsistent volume, sometimes being very quiet compared to the other radio stations. Category:GTA V Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V